


dandelion wishes

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, possible continuations, slight touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Greg who teaches Steven how to make a wish on a dandelion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dandelion wishes

“Dad!”

Greg turns to smile at his son.

“Yeah?”

Steven holds two dandelions in his small hands, one yellow and bright and new, the other completely seeds. He’s surprised Steven’s enthusiasm hasn’t blown them away.

“These are both dandelions! But why is one so different?”

Greg laughs, taking the flowers as Steven climbs up beside him.

“Okay, so when the dandelion opens up like this-” he touches the yellow flower to Steven’s nose, making him giggle, “It does its thing for a while, and then, it closes back up.”

His eyes go wide, and Greg wishes Rose could be with them right now.

“Why?”

“Because it’s like growing up. It’s seen what the world is like, so now it has to figure out its life and who it wants to be. You know?”

Steven doesn’t know. He’s four.

He nods anyway, enraptured by Greg’s life lesson wrapped in a metaphor in an explanation of the dandelion life cycle.

“Anyway, so then it opens back up, but it’s changed a lot. Then it hangs out for a while before all the seeds go off to make their own way.”

Steven looks at him, completely surprised.

“Those are seeds?”

“Yeah!”

Greg plucks one off, very carefully, and shows it to him.

“The fluff is what makes the wind carry it. The brown part is the seed.”

His son looks like he just discovered the secrets of the universe. He lets go, and the breeze takes it.

“I’ll tell you the best part.”

“There’s _more_?”

“Normally, the wind blows the seeds away, but you know what can do that too?”

He tickles Steven’s ribs, making him laugh.

“You blew out your birthday candles, right?”  
“Yeah!”

“Well, you do the same with these. Make a wish just before you blow them away.”

Greg hands it to him, and he takes it as if it’s something treasured and priceless.

He hopes his son never grows out of that.

Steven closes his eyes, then opens them to blow on the seeds.

Just like Greg said, they go everywhere, carrying on the breeze.

The two of them watch.

 

 


End file.
